


背版Those Whom Betray

by FLStellar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Force Choking, Mind Rape, Regret
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLStellar/pseuds/FLStellar
Summary: Malavai Quinn為他的背叛付出代價，Theron也是。*他們都還活著。





	1. 馬拉維．昆恩Malavai Quinn

　　「主君(My Lord)，我一直希望我能在您身邊直到最後一刻見證您的命運，但恐怕我們必須在此分道揚鑣。」昆恩越過西斯大君迦仲的身邊，走到空無一人的會議廳中央，防爆門在他們身後重重閤上。   
　　這是玩笑嗎？迦仲有些不快，他敏感的了解到有什麼事即將發生，而且他絕不會喜歡。看在原力的面子上，這事最好不要觸及他的逆鱗。   
　　「總是弄的如此戲劇化，昆恩，你知道，我一直挺喜歡你這個人的。」迦仲口中調笑，雙眼卻危險的瞇起，這最好不是他所想的那樣。   
　　「是的，我了解，主君。」昆恩放輕了聲音轉過身來，「我很遺憾，但我真正的效忠對象是巴洛斯，他命令我將您引到這裡來，您是逃不了的，主君。」他又提高音量，試著加強話中的份量。   
　　迦仲是氣極反笑，卻也是真的覺得可笑，這個傢伙企圖背叛，卻仍用『主君』稱呼自己。更何況，兩人相距不過五步之遙，迦仲要取其性命是易如反掌。   
　　「你知道我現在的身份，背叛我等於是背叛皇帝。」迦仲嘲諷的說，他曾認為這個軍人是忠誠的，可惜。   
　　「巴洛斯只是在做他該做的事，」昆恩反駁，「帝國只需要一個聲音，卻不是那一個毫無作為的皇帝，巴洛斯將會帶領帝國迎向新的未來！」隨著昆恩的話落下，會議廳兩旁各打開一扇門，兩部戰鬥機械人走了出來。   
　　「我以為你是個聰明人。」迦仲冷笑著看著這一幕。他不急著取劍，知道對方話還沒說完。他也不焦急，昆恩說的越多，做的越多，他就越憤怒，越強大，也越足以令他不顧任何情面。   
　　「我會讓您見識我有多聰明，主君，我在您身邊的這些日子，我觀察您每個強項及弱點，這些機器人全由我親自設計，我評估它們將您擊殺的機會將是百分之百。」   
　　「那，我希望這真能稱的上是一項挑戰。」迦仲說，點亮一紅一藍兩柄光劍。他語氣輕蔑，但心中卻相當警醒，他夠了解昆恩的能力，若真如他所說，那這些或許的確會是一項挑戰──   
　　戰鬥卻意外的容易。   
　　這些機器沒能撐過十秒就變成兩堆廢鐵，昆恩被機器人斷臂砸中腹側，摔倒在地，掙扎著起身。   
　　當他能半跪而起，一雙鑲著鮮紅甲片的金屬靴子進入他的視線，抬起頭，他望見一對冷冷的金眸正牢牢盯著自己，眼神卻彷若在看一件毫無生命的物體。他心中喀答一聲，明白自己即將面臨的命運，他只希望那不會太痛苦。   
　　「我早該知道會是這樣的結局，不管您相不相信，主君，我真的很抱歉。」昆恩用力的咳著，強忍著喉頭鮮甜掙扎著字句，「我背叛了您，與您最痛恨的敵人結盟，我不奢求您的仁慈。」   
_ 你是不該。 _

　　迦仲臉上浮起獰笑，他會享受接下來的時刻。   
　　「違逆我是毫無用處的。」迦仲抬起右手，原力將昆恩的身體拋起，橫越半個會議廳重重的摔在對面的防爆門上，昆恩痛喊出聲，又從半空中跌落在地。因為興奮及黑暗原力讓迦仲一雙金眸閃爍著迫人、妖異的紅光，他走向正痛苦掙扎的昆恩，直到距離足夠近能讓他清楚看見對方表情的每一個細節，他再次舉起右手，讓原力在昆恩的頸收束。   
　　昆恩被舉在半空，嘴巴如同離水的魚兒那般張開，雙目圓睜，雙手無意識的抓著喉嚨，徒勞地試圖吸進彷若一瞬間不再存在的空氣。迦仲能清晰感覺到昆恩的痛苦、恐懼與絕望，而這一切正如毒品一般帶給他極度的快感。   
　　西斯總是掌控著他人的生死。收束昆恩脖頸的原力隨著迦仲的手勢漸漸收緊，頸骨及喉管喀啦作響。籍由原力，迦仲能如捏斷一根乾枯樹枝般輕易捏斷昆恩的脖頸，收割性命。但某件事阻止了他。   
　　他感受到昆恩的痛苦、絕望與恐懼，卻沒有應伴隨著的憤恨，相反的，而是接受。   
　　昆恩接受了自己的死亡，他。想。死。   
　　這不奇怪，他所認知的昆恩是個忠於使命的人，他願意為任務獻身，任何交辦他總能完美達成──   
　　這事事有蹊翹。   
　　在昆恩因為缺氧昏迷的那刻，迦仲放開了手，原力鬆開了他的脖頸，讓他跌落，臥倒在地面上。   
　　迦仲面色陰沉的瞪著眼前失去知覺的昔日下屬。昆恩知道自己最痛恨的就是被背叛，一旦他做了這件事他將不再有任何機會。而光就這點而言，他表現得實在是爛透了。   
　　第一，他將自己置於危險場所；第二，他應該安排一支軍隊，而非兩部脆弱地可悲、毫無威脅的機器人。   
　　也許，昆恩並非真的想要殺死自己，巴洛斯做了什麼脅迫他這麼做。   
　　但他還是背叛了自己，想到這點，迦仲就怒火中燒，恨不得扭斷眼前這人的脖子。   
　　但這只會讓他的敵人感到高興，尤其是巴洛斯，這是他最無法忍受的一點。   
　　「我會要你付出代價……巴洛斯。」他吶吶自語，直覺告訴他事情卻也沒這麼簡單，如果是脅迫，昆恩為什麼不告訴自己？有什麼是足以讓昆恩明明在自己身邊還認為會受到威脅？   
　　他會弄清楚這點。昆恩是個好下屬，殺了就太浪費了。   
　　下定決心的迦仲走近昆恩，踩住對方的肩膀將他翻過身來。   
　　「你給我醒來，昆恩。」迦仲命令道，似是回應命令，昆恩在這時轉醒，雙眼正好對上正若有所思的一對金眸。   
　　似乎是意外自己竟然還活著，昆恩伸手摸著脖子，有些遲疑著慢慢站起。不敢直接迦仲的雙眼，他低垂著頭等待宣判。   
　　有些冀望，或許自己不會死了，卻也因為恐懼而微微顫抖，又或許這只是下一輪折磨的開始。   
　　「你失敗了，就各種方面都是，你必須為你的行為受到懲罰。」迦仲看著昆恩的表現，輕聲的說，卻每個字都清清楚楚進入昆恩的耳中。「但我不會殺你，相反的，我會帶你回船上，看你是否有辦法再次獲得我的信任。」   
　　昆恩訝異抬起頭，這是真的出乎意料之外。   
　　「我沒預料到……巴洛斯絕不會給我這樣的機會……」他自嘲的微笑，「如果您願意再次接納我，我發誓我將完全歸於您指揮，我發誓這種事情絕對不會再發生。」   
　　「你盡管發誓，這對我一點意義也沒有，你只要記得一件事：」迦仲聲音變的更輕，但昆恩卻不敢忽視，「再有一次，我會毫不遲疑的將你摧毀。現在，上船。」   
　　「是的，主君。」昆恩回答，雖然迦仲警告的意味濃厚，他卻覺得如釋重負。   
　　他們開始向連結艙的方向前進，準備回到迦仲的飛船上。昆恩如同往常一般跟在大君側後方，但往後迦仲將始終多留一份疑心，不管昆恩是否真有意要背叛，傷害已經造成。   
　　他會找出背後的原因，不管需要用上何種方法。


	2. 瑟倫．尚Theron Shan

_ 瑟倫是我的！ _

　　當文．埃崔斯(Vinn Atrius)以矛尖穿過瑟倫的身體，迦仲心中有聲音怒吼，因手刃Gemini 16而稍感滿足的怒火瞬間再度升騰，他要宰了眼前這隻臭蟲。

　　「瑟倫．尚不是你有資格碰的，你會為奪走我的樂趣而付出代價。」西斯怒吼，眼中是暴虐地瘋狂，面前這男人可悲，但不值得憐憫。

　　西斯再度啟動了光劍。

 

　　即使迦仲還能欣賞這人的英勇奮戰，但他承諾過對方將付出代價，不是嗎？

　　「哈！我連這都做不好。看來你又贏了，境外來客(Outlander)，你總是這樣。」埃崔斯因重傷而半跪在地，眼神倒是無一絲退縮，看著迦仲提劍向前，因能量太過暴烈而難以穩定成型的黑紫劍刃發出危險的雜音，比起被一般光劍砍傷，是加倍的灼痛－－他剛已經感受過了。「你還等什麼？給我最後一擊，你又成了英雄！」語氣中滿是怨毒與諷刺，企圖維持最後的尊嚴。

　　迦仲冷笑。原力在他的意志下鉗住失敗者的脖頸收束，截住他的呼吸，並將他固定在原處無法動彈。

　　「你毀了我的艦隊，攻擊我的人民，危害整個銀河，你的罪孽值得一死。」西斯輕舉光劍，將劍尖對準獵物的心臟。「而且我說過會要你付出代價。」劍刃被一點一點地往前推，輕易的融穿盔甲，灼透皮肉，直至完全沒入透胸而過，原力已經釋放了氣管，他要聽見－－在尖叫聲的伴奏下將心臟燒成灰燼。

_ 　　這還不夠。 _

　　迦仲能感覺到他心中噬血巨獸還未能滿足，怒吼著，貪婪地要求更多更多。

　　他轉身走向瑟倫，拉娜正努力穩定前共和特務－－叛徒－－的傷勢。

　　「我們沒多少時間了。如果不把瑟倫送回奧戴森(Odessen)，他撐不過去的。」他至始至終忠心耿耿的間諜頭子說。

_ 還要。 _

　　野獸低吼。

_ 閉嘴。 _

　　「呼叫穿梭機過來，我們帶瑟倫回家。」他看了特務最後一眼，向出口走去。

　　拉娜支撐著勉強行動，發不出一絲聲音的瑟倫跟在其後。

 

_ 事情還沒完。 _

　　當瑟倫張開雙眼，他馬上判斷出自己在奧戴森的醫療室裡，正躺在病床之上，腦中毫無來由地閃過了這句話。

_ 當然。 _ 他想。 _ 我還沒請求迦仲的原諒。 _

　　他與當年的帝皇之怒曾有一段過去，雖然再後來薇特從失聯中回來後他們分開了，但他自認了解迦仲。這位西斯痛恨背叛，但也能展現仁慈，更何況他還能呼吸本身就說明了什麼，他現在需要的不是逃避而是面對，再說他可不想頂著那高額賞金到處跑。

　　探員檢查了自身傷勢，已經在醫療技術－－或許還有原力－－下穩定下來，雖然仍然疼痛，就在這時他發現馬拉維．昆恩正站在儀器邊，手中拿著資料盤，冷淡地看著自己。

　　「呃，是你負責治療我的嗎？謝謝你。」瑟倫試著開口，這才發現自己的聲音變的有些沙啞，同時發現床邊有一杯水，沒遲疑的，他拿起就喝，在冰冷的液體流過喉嚨時感激的嘆了口氣。「指揮官他……還好嗎？我想見他。」

　　「我很遺憾，但你不能離開這個房間。」帝國軍官的語氣彬彬有禮卻疏離無情，「是主君的命令，我建議你遵從。」見瑟倫表情欲言又止，昆恩微微皺眉後補充，「回答你另一個問題，主君現在相當健康，你不需要擔心。」

　　「我不想 **失禮** ，」最後一個詞瑟倫咬的特別用力。雖然是昆恩救治了自己，但那裝腔作勢的語氣及其中的倨傲不屑還是令他感到惱怒，同樣是帝國人拉娜可沒像這樣，「但我何時才能夠 **謹見** 我們的 **指揮官** ？」

　　「如果我是你，我不會這麼期待。」昆恩抬眉，話語當中諷刺之情直白，「你的性命得到饒恕，不代表懲罰亦被赦免，」他露出不知是同情還是幸災樂禍的微笑，「事實上，我建議你別試圖抵抗。」

　　在瑟倫能有所回應前，醫療室的自動門滑開，門後是神色冷竣的迦仲。

　　「主君。」昆恩欠身行禮，迦仲輕輕點頭，環視一周後，那雙金眸停在瑟倫的身上。

　　我們的探員瞬間覺得自己像是被蛇盯上的青蛙。

　　「指揮官－－」瑟倫覺得自己需要開口解釋，但突然間他感覺到喉管上傳來的壓力。那隱形的手沒讓他無法呼吸，但意圖足夠清楚。

　　「閉嘴。」西斯命令，探員輕輕舉手表示服從，不打算進一步激怒對方，畢竟道歉才是他的主要目的，只是看來他得先挨過這一段，「我不想從你那張嘴裡聽見更多謊言。」

　　瑟倫想辯解，想說他很抱歉但那是必要的，想保證再也不會有下一次，但喉管上越發強大的壓力讓他懂得沉默是金。他接受過拷問訓練，只要迦仲沒打算殺了他，他相信自己能撐到西斯滿意為止。他欣賞迦仲，這位西斯足夠公正，但他也明白他們都有著與生俱來的施虐欲。

　　而且這或許是他自作自受，他想。

　　「我說過你該來找我，我不介意你告訴我我錯了，但你應該信任我可以面對任何事，而非自以為是地替我做主，」現在瑟倫幾乎無法呼吸，迦仲金眸此刻亮的嚇人，「看來我過去表達的不夠清楚，讓我提醒你。」

　　「你接受過抵抗原力入侵思維的訓練，絕地幫助你建立心靈屏障，」迦仲用事實求是的語氣陳述，嘴角勾起冷笑，「昆恩？」

　　「是的，瑟倫．尚已經服下迷幻劑，主君。」昆恩回答，使用的是同樣的淡默語氣，但話中的內容對瑟倫而言就是噩夢－－

　　「不－－」瑟倫剛發出一個音節，喉管上的巨力就掐斷後面的話語，讓他雙手反射性的向喉嚨抓去卻徒勞無功。

　　「我 **不會** 很溫柔。」西斯冷酷的預告並不真能讓瑟倫有所準備，他感覺自己的頭骨被恨恨劈開，一隻火紅滾燙的手在大腦裡翻找，伴隨著難以承受的劇痛，好似所有記憶與感情都赤祼祼的任人翻閱，他本能地調起所學抵禦心智入侵的技巧，但每一分企圖都被無情打碎，已經感受不到四肢百骸，不知道是否仍有一隻隱形的手鉗住脖頸，是否正被束縛住身體自發地掙扎，他聽見自己在尖叫，但無法確定－－

　　折磨持續了多久，瑟倫無法計算，最終他失去意識陷入一片黑暗，簡直是令人感激的解脫。

 

　　當瑟倫再次轉醒，他感覺腦袋像是被攪成一團漿糊，伴隨著強烈的噁心不住乾嘔。他立刻捕捉到昆恩的身影，他正站在床邊手拿著資料盤觀察自己，他立刻就瞪了回去，並盡可能讓眼神兇狠。

　　「噁心，」昆恩像是在資料盤上紀錄探員的症狀，神情絲毫不受眼神影響，八成正在心中恥笑，像他還有這種資格，「暈炫，頭還會痛嗎？」當瑟倫沒回答而是繼續試圖用眼神殺死帝國軍官，昆恩放低資料盤，「我建議你合作，主君將你的大腦弄得一團糟，你不會想要留下後遺症，不是嗎？」

　　「說的好像你在乎一樣，這次沒給我 **施毒** ？」瑟倫諷刺，注意到床邊仍然擺著一杯水，他最好還會上當。雖然說不定和那杯水沒什麼關係，之前或許是靜脈注射。

　　「那只是水，旁邊是止痛藥，如果你需要的話。」知道瑟倫意指，昆恩卻是不在意的聳肩，「我只是盡我職責。」救治探員，及執行迦仲一切意志。

　　「虛偽。」瑟倫如此評論。

　　「在以為能信任的地方被人算計的感覺如何？」前帝國軍官嘴角嘲諷地勾起，像是沒聽見對方的批評，「我們帝國人從小生活在謊言與背叛之中，不管是西斯還是軍官都一樣。」神情突然變得嚴肅起來，「我想你知道主君過去經歷什麼，他需要可以信任你，需要你信任他，如果你做不到這點，你不該留在主君身邊。」

　　沒想到會聽到這個，探員沒能馬上再次評論，瞪大眼看著昆恩。

　　「你知道，我也曾經是背叛者。」昆恩聲音變得輕柔，在瑟倫眼中表情甚至有些猙獰，像是想起極為痛苦的回憶，「而我學到一點，主君不可擊敗，也不可違逆。」

 

　　瑟倫離開醫療室尋找迦仲，在盡量不去牽動傷口的前提下在基地中遊蕩，努力忽視那些投來的視線與竊竊私語。他很想大吼：是我救了你們！但昆恩或許沒錯，他們相信迦仲能拯救他們，這是為什麼他們聚集在此，為什麼會有這個同盟。自己不也在拉娜建議監視所有人時爭執迦仲應該相信他的部屬嗎？

　　然而迦仲同意拉娜監視所有人。

　　瑟倫突然意識到，是自己的行為讓迦仲對同盟產生懷疑，也或許是直到這一刻他才意識到，除卻一切高尚理由，自己不折不扣的是個叛徒。

　　可笑，自己半個人生都是個間諜，和昆恩口中的帝國人相同，一輩子活在背叛與謊言裡，卻沒有他們的自覺。

　　他甚至為此犧牲自己的父親。

　　「尚。」瑟倫聽見敖肯(Arcann)喊住自己，轉過身，看見曾經的暴君，現在是迦仲的盟友，向自己走來。

　　「敖肯。」瑟倫回應，希望不是再一個人跑來教訓自己是個渾蛋。他現在知道自己是，感謝各位，不需要一直跑來提醒他。

　　但敖肯只是在他面前站定，神情專注地搜索他的面孔，希望這傢伙沒打算探測他的思維，他的心靈屏障被扯碎後還沒來得及重建，還有那些後遺症什麼的，他真的不想再痛暈一次－－

　　「他在機坪，去和他談談。」但敖肯僅僅這樣說，點頭致意便轉身離開。瑟倫看著賈庫王室最後的血脈遠離的身影，不禁回想起迦仲那日讓珊雅(Senya)帶著垂死的兒子離開。因為她請求他。

　　他不知道自己的罪惡感還能更嚴重。

 

　　「好像妳真的能讓自己休息。」拉娜完成匯報後剛開個玩笑，迦仲聽見瑟倫的聲音從身後傳來，轉過身看見探員正拖著還沒恢復的身體向自己走來。

　　「瑟倫！」迦仲驚喜的叫喚，說真的，他沒想到能這麼快看見探員，他原先以為對方至少會躲個幾天。

　　「呃，好久沒踏進這裡，能回來的感覺真的很好。」瑟倫表情扭捏，幾秒後下定決心開口，「那個，我知道我害你的日子變得很難過，我既莽撞又愚蠢，差點毀了一切。」他吸了口氣繼續，「我看見你在我頭上放的懸賞，我知道我搞砸了我們之間的關係，但我真的是為了保護你和同盟，另外……」他停頓了一下，聲音放緩，「如果你願意接受的話，我會努力贏得站在你身邊的資格。」他向雙手環胸，靠在扶杆上的指揮官伸出右手，「所以……你怎麼說，還是同隊嗎？」

　　迦仲沒去看那只伸出的手，而是望進瑟倫的雙眼，巨獸在他內心翻騰。

_ 我要。 _

_ 沒問題。 _

　　「你甘為我們冒著生命危險，這裡當然有你的位置。」西斯笑著回答，握住那伸出的手，巨獸興奮得手舞足蹈。

　　「太好了，」瑟倫如釋重負的嘆了口氣，「我不知如果你說不的話我該怎麼辦。我有許多需要彌補的，但我會一直留下，無論無何。」

　　西斯看著探員做出像每個背叛者一樣的承諾，至此之後不離不棄。他們不會背棄這個承諾的，他會保證這點。

　　「我也是。」拉娜愉快地開口，顯然很滿意事情的走向，「同盟或許會改變，但我們哪都不去。所有事情都不再一樣了，但不論未來走向如何，我們三個都會一起面對。」她露出真心真意，充滿希望的微笑，好像一切都會好起來似的。

　　沒錯，一切都會好起來的。


End file.
